Cora Harper (MR)
Lieutenant Cora Harper is a very powerful biotic and formerly an officer in the Systems Alliance military. She is the second-in-command on the human Pathfinder team and is the operations specialist in charge of ground missions. Once a superior to Alec Ryder's son Scott, she struggles with having to follow orders from her once-subordinate peer after his abrupt ascension to the position of Pathfinder ― a rank once warranted for her. Biography Early life Not much is known about Cora Harper's early life, other than she was raised in poverty on an independent cargo freighter. Upon reaching eighteen years of age, Cora joined the Systems Alliance to train her powerful biotic talents. However, she claims her superiors saw her talents as a liability which were supported by test scores showing her abilities spiking at abnormally high levels. At some point, Cora was transferred via the Citadel Council’s Valkyrie Program (a subset of their interspecies military integration plan) and placed with the asari commando unit Talein’s Daughters. Though the activities of asari huntresses are typically sealed for 5,000 years, Cora freely shared her experiences on the record: peacekeeping, counter-terrorism, and hunting fugitives. Andromeda Initiative She soon caught the attention of Alec Ryder and was eventually recruited into the Andromeda Initiative, becoming head of operations aboard Ark ''Hyperion'' and Ryder's second-in-command, effectively ending her career with the Talein's Daughters. She, along with 20,000 humans, were placed in cryogenic stasis. Waking Up in a New Galaxy More than 634 years later, Cora was released from her cryopod upon the Hyperion's arrival in the Andromeda galaxy's Heleus cluster. While en route to colonize humanity's assigned world Habitat 7, however, the crew unexpectedly ran into problems when the Ark collided with and scraped against an unknown energy cloud containing black, metallic tendrils. Cryopods were damaged, gravity was temporarily disabled, and the Hyperion was left stranded―any long-range communications with the Nexus and other Arks were lost and the ship was running low on its reserve power supply. After tending to Alec's son Scott and daughter Sara, Cora accompanied Scott to the bridge. Now in a precarious position, the Pathfinder team was tasked with inspecting Habitat 7. Personality and traits Professional and loyal, Cora knows the rules well enough to bend them if necessary, lending huntress tactics and her biotic strength to the Pathfinder's mission. Appearance Cora stood at 5 feet 8 inches tall, has light brown eyes, light skin and short, pale-blonde hair with the right side apparently shaved while the other was parted and had a more open bang on her left. While off-duty, she wears the standard attire of the Andromeda Initiative consisting of a white and blue long-sleeved shirt and white pants. Skills and abilities Cora’s huntress training and biotic capability made her a candidate for Alec Ryder’s second-in-command and if warranted, his successor as Pathfinder. Appearances in other media Quotes Trivia *She is voiced by Jules de Jongh. *Cora shares the same surname with the Illusive Man, founder and leader of Cerberus, however there is currently no information about the extent of their relationship. *Her hobbies include gardening and watering plants. Category:MarkRulez711 Category:Articles by MarkRulez711 Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Biotics Category:Systems Alliance Category:Systems Alliance Navy Category:Andromeda